Kazoku
by Mirrow
Summary: Ich verspürte den Drang einfach fort zu laufen. Alles hinter mir zu lassen und einfach nur zu vergessen... Eine kurze Geschichte über Koushiro und seine Familie.


_Kazoku - Familie_

Wieder nahm ich ihre Stimmen wahr. Ich wusste, was sie besprachen, doch hören wollte ich es nicht. „Wir müssen es ihm endlich sagen…", sagte meine Mutter. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Der Satz kam ihr nicht leicht über ihre Lippen. „Er ist noch zu jung.", widersprach mein Vater. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass ich sie hören konnte, vielleicht würden sie dann endlich aufhören. Ich war zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Alles war doch ganz in Ordnung, aber dann… dann kam der Tag, der alles veränderte. Der Tag, an dem sie darüber zu reden begannen, mir die wohl schlimmste Botschaft meines Lebens zu übermitteln. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, sie würden ihre Ehrlichkeit vergessen und mich einfach nur belügen. Ich würde die Lüge tolerieren solange sie den Schein wahren konnte. Den Schein, dass sie meine richtigen Eltern sind und ich ihr richtiger Sohn bin.

Niedergeschlagen lehnte ich die Stirn gegen den kalten Türrahmen. Warum ich jeden Abend da stand und sie belauschte wusste ich selbst nicht. Aber ich tat es und je öfter ich dort stand, desto mehr tat es weh, umso mehr hasste ich mich dafür dort zu stehen. Vielleicht hoffte ich darauf, dass alles ein Irrtum war, dass sie nicht über mich sprachen, dass ich sie einfach nur missverstand, aber mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde es mir mehr und mehr bewusst: Mein Leben war eine einzige Lüge. Ich hatte nichts an dem ich festhalten konnte. Mir war nichts geblieben, außer der Gewissheit allein zu sein. Meine Eltern waren tot und die, von denen ich glaubte sie wären es, entfernten sich mehr und mehr von mir. Ich konnte es ganz deutlich sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Mutter mit „Mama" ansprach, kamen ihr fast die Tränen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich „Papa" sagte, schwieg mein Vater einen bedrückenden Augenblick lang. Warum konnte nicht alles so sein wie immer. Warum konnte es nicht so sein wie bei Taichis Familie oder Soras. Auch Yamatos Situation wäre mir lieber gewesen als meine eigene, denn immerhin hatte er noch beide Elternteile, immerhin lebten die seinen noch. Nicht so wie bei mir. Ich hatte nichts. Keine Erinnerung, kein Foto, kein selbst gemaltes Bild mit verkrüppelten Figuren, die niemanden ähnlich sahen, aber dennoch eine Familie darstellten.

„Wie lange sollen wir noch warten?", fragte meine Mutter und ich wartete die Antwort meines Vormundes ab, wie jeden Abend. Doch ich wusste genau was er sagen würde: „Ein bisschen noch… bis er soweit ist.", kam es aus seinem Mund und meine Lippen formten jedes Wort stumm nach. Zu oft schon hatte er diesen Satz gesagt, zu oft schon blieb er ihr eine wirkliche Antwort schuldig. Ich seufze lautlos und begann mich zu fragen, was ich eigentlich erwartete. Immerhin war es seit einem Jahr immer dasselbe Gespräch gewesen. Wie in einer schlechten Sitcom, wurden die Dialoge wiederholt, als wären die Autoren noch unschlüssig, wie sie weiter machen sollten. Meine Eltern schwiegen eine ganze Weile und ich schloss mich ihnen an. Irgendwann beendete mein Vater die Unterredung, wie er es immer tat und stellte den Fernseher an. Die Stille schien auch ihm nicht zu munden.

Enttäuscht strich ich mir durch mein verwuscheltes rot-braunes Haar und fuhr mir über den Hinterkopf. Wieso konnten sie es mir nicht einfach sagen? Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, einfach in das Zimmer hinein zu laufen und zu sagen: „Mama, Papa, ich weiß bescheid!", aber ich verwarf ihn sogleich wieder. Was würde es mir bringen. Damit wäre der letzte Rest meiner Welt zerstört und alles woran ich glaubte verloren. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen was geschehen würde, wenn es soweit wäre. Wie würde es weiter gehen? Was würde mit meiner Familie geschehen? Wie würden wir miteinander umgehen? Könnten sie mich immer noch als ihren Sohn ansehen? Würden sie mich immer noch lieben? In diesem Augenblick, kam mir ein weiterer Gedanke: Liebten sie mich eigentlich? Warum hatten sie mich adoptiert? Waren sie so einsam gewesen, dass sie mich unbedingt brauchten? Sie hatten doch sich? Wozu also brauchten sie mich? Immer noch verharrte ich gegen die Tür gelehnt. Ein paar rote Haarsträhnen hingen mir ins Gesicht hinein und es fröstelte mich leicht. Meine Mutter hatte im Wohnzimmer das Fenster geöffnet und die kühle Nachtluft drang an, umsäuselte begierig meine Füße und krabbelte meine Beine hinauf.

Tausend Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Warum wollten sie es mir ausgerechnet jetzt sagen? Hatten sie kein Interesse mehr an mir und hofften ich würde von selbst gehen? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Taichi würde mich sicher für solche Ideen auslachen. Er glaubte stets an das Gute, wie naiv von ihm. Die Welt war leider nicht so farbenfroh, wie er es sich vorstellte. Genau aus diesem Grund flüchtete ich mich so gerne in die virtuelle Welt. Dort war alles so unkompliziert. Fehler konnten rückgängig gemacht werden und wenn alles nicht mehr half, löschte man diesen und fing von vorne an, aber ihm realen Leben ging das nicht. Es gab keine Pausetaste, kein Entfernen, kein F5… es gab das alles nicht. Probleme musste man ausdiskutieren oder man ignorierte sie.

Ich war nicht der Typ für ersteres, darum wählte ich meist den zweiten Weg. Ich konnte nicht einfach mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, auch wenn ich es mir manchmal wünschte. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach sagen was mich störte? Warum musste ich immer alles hinnehmen? Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte, dass ich dieses Gespräch niemals gehört hätte. Ich wollte zurück spulen und mich selbst davon abhalten mein Zimmer für einen lächerlichen Toilettengang zu verlassen. Ich schmunzelte bitter. Das etwas so bedeutungsloses solch einen Nachwirkung haben konnte. Der Fernseher wurde lauter und verschiedene Werbejingles umschwirrten mein Ohr. „… Für jede Art von Familie…"

Es schmerzte. Ich hörte wie Kinder lachten und eine Frau über ihre „Rabauken" sprach, wie sie „Mama, Mama" riefen und ihre Väter anpriesen. Die Welt schien voll und ganz gegen mich. Es war so verdammt unfair. Ich verspürte den Drang einfach fort zu laufen. Alles hinter mir zu lassen und einfach nur zu vergessen. Eine Familie hatte ich sowieso nicht, also gab es auch nichts was ich vermissen würde. Langsam hob ich mein Haupt und schielte zu ihnen hinüber. Sie schwiegen sich immer noch an und lauschten den Worten der Waschmittelverkäuferin, die einer Mutter und ihren Kindern erklärte, dass „Pink stark gegen Flecken sei". Ich fragte mich, was diese überglücklichen Kinder wohl sagen würden, wenn ihre Mutter käme und ihnen beichten würde, dass sie nicht ihre Mutter sei. Würden sie weinen? Oder wäre es ihnen gleich? Was würde dazu wohl im Drehbuch stehen. Schnell bremste ich meine Gedanken, als ich bemerkte, dass sie so sarkastisch, wie die von Yamato wurden. Er hatte damit einen Weg gefunden sie auszudrücken, aber für mich war das keine Möglichkeit. Bei ihm würden die Leute sagen: „Das arme Scheidungskind. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er so ist. Er hat _keine _Mutter mehr…" Und bei mir? „Seine Eltern sind schuld: Sie haben versagt!" So etwas würden sie behaupten. Da war ich mir sicher. Wut stieg in mir auf. Hass auf alle die meinen Eltern das unterstellen würden. Sie waren großartige, warmherzige Menschen, die ich von ganzen Herzen liebte. Sie hatten nichts falsch gemacht. „Seid still!", wisperte ich den Stimmen in meinem Kopf entgegen. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung..."

„Koushiro?", hörte ich die zarte Stimme meiner Mutter sagen. Verwirrt sah sie zu mir herab, „du bist noch wach Schatz?" Ungläubig sah ich zu ihr hinauf. Sie wich meinen Blicken aus. Jetzt war es also soweit…. Jetzt war, also genau das geschehen, was ich niemals gewollt hatte.


End file.
